Una Oportunidad
by Paulitz
Summary: En la vida hay que saber arriesgarse con respecto al amor, Abby Lockhart aún no lo sabe, y duda en darle a su corazon una nueva oportunidad para amar... ¿lo hará? [Dubby fic]


Uyyyy mucho tiempo ha pasado desde mi primer y último fic, sorry! Sepan disculpar a esta ingrata escritora, Jeje.

Bah aunque nunca fui muy fanatica de la idea de Abby junto a Dubenko, no se porque me inspire en ellos , al que le gusta bien y al que no…también jajajaja.

Fic inspirado en "Blame it on the rain" (temporada 12) Dubenko le hace una proposicion a Abby, ella no acepta….pero dias mas tarde…tan tan taaaan, sigan leyendo ;D

Obviamente ningun personaje es de mi autoria, todos los creditos van pa los cerebros de los escritores de ER, que quizás a veces puedan estar muy desorientados con sus historias xD pero últimamente se han mantenido cuerdos.

Dedicatoria: a la Gitana de las Mercedes, a Tinita, Paly, Pauly, y a Abi del foro porque se que le encantaria que algo como esto suceda.

1:00 am, Abby Lockhart daba vuelta y vuelta en su solitaria cama, en su cabeza había espacio solo para una idea en _particular_, mas bien para una _persona, _Lucien Dubenko, el Dr Rulos, quien a su llegada la hizo sentir como una tonta, ahora le estaba haciendo una propuesta indecente? Nah, eso no tenia nada de indecente, sus ojos al hacerle tal petición, estaban llenos de… ¿amor?

3:35 am, Una cabeza con rulos deambula por una habitación, camina, para, se toma la cabeza y se habla a sí mismo

- ¿Qué va a pensar de mi?¿Que soy que? No debería haberle pedido nada.

Lanzándose al sillón favorito de su hogar, ahí quedo Lucien, pensando, en ella, en cuanto la quería, y en como había arruinado toda posibilidad de tener algo verdadero y significativo, pero desde que su doctor le advirtió que podía quedar "fuera de funcionamiento", solo podía pensar en _ ella,_ para pasar la ultima noche.

10:00 am

- Herido de bala llegando, Lockhart es todo tuyo – le grito Clemente –¡Lockhart despierta!

- Okay, okay ya voy Víctor, no tienes que gritarlo – le respondió -

- Era la única forma de sacarte de tu sueño despierto, ah y llama a Cirugía, de seguro vas a necesitarlo

Qué? – Pensó – y luego como una reacción de una quinceañera se ruborizo.

Las puertas se abrieron, Lucien dubenko hacia su entrada, mas inseguro que otros días, y mas titubeante al hablar. Abby solo levanto la mirada, ni siquiera lo saludo como en otras ocasiones, sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguno se escondió, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido…

- Hey! A ustedes dos que les pasa? Tenemos un herido aquí, Dubenko si viniste fue para hacer tu trabajo no para coquetear con Lockhart

- Di-dis- disculpa? Yo no estaba coqueteando con la señorita Lockhart – Chuny y Clemente, como dos cómplices, se sonrieron.

- Ya va, sigamos con nuestro trabajo.

Llovía nuevamente en Chicago, cuando Abby salio esperar un paciente, de lejos vio un cuerpo vestido de amarillo que venia arrancando de la lluvia, en una mano sostenía un vaso de café, la otra le afirmaba el gorro, para que su rizado cabello no se moje.

- Hey – ambos dijeron –

-Quería disculparme, por lo de ayer…- Lucien habló -

- No, no, no tienes nada por que disculpar

- Si creo que si, mira Abby, ya sabes que como hombre quizás no funcione más –

- lucien, no digas eso

- Es la verdad, pero es que te considero, desde hace mucho tiempo,una mujer muy _interesante, _hace mucho que quería decírtelo, desgraciadamente las cosas no han sido como yo esperaba, a mi me hubiese gustado empezar de cero contigo, una cita por ejemplo...

- ¿Una cita? – ¿_Otra más? –_ Abby recordó-

- Si, ir a ver alguna película extranjera como te mencione alguna vez

- Ahhh si recuerdo eso - ambos se rieron al recordar esa salida –

- Pero tú estabas con alguien y no me quise entrometer, Abby – le tomó la cara- quiero que sepas que te – Abby lo interrumpió -

- Lucien yo…. Yo no

- Lo sé, tengo claro que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi –

- Entonces no digas nada mas – Tomando la mano de él – eres una gran persona Lucien – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Solo, una vez más, quedo Lucien, bajo la lluvia, cabizbajo, solo pensaba en aquella mujer que le habia robado el corazón, la segunda en su vida, él solo buscaba la oportunidad se rehacer su vida, de ser feliz, pero su amor no era correspondido, lo seria algun dia?

Abby se encontraba sola en el lounge, no queria ver ni hablar con nadie, necesitaba pensar, ¿pensar que, ya no sabia lo que sentia su corazon, siempre penso que Dubenko era un hombre desagradable y arrogante, pero eso fue _ antes_, ahora que sentia por Lucien? Pues a pesar que su cabeza afirmaba con orgullo que nada sentia, no podia negar lo que su corazon y piel sintieron cuando el le tomo la cara, calidez, si – se toco la mejilla izquierda, donde _él _la habia tocado, y su piel, erizada totalmente. Su corazon roto muchas veces ya habia sentido aquellas sensaciones, esta vez las queria esconder, en lo mas profundo de su ser y asi no volver a ser decepcionada.

- Deberia darle una oportunidad – penso en voz alta –

- ¿A quien? – le pregunto Neela –

- A quien que?

- acabas de decir que deberias darle una oportunidad, de quien hablas?

- dije eso en voz alta? – Neela asintió- Oh yo- yo- hablaba de…

- Dubenko? – Abby enmudeció – ajá, adivine

- Pero, como sabias?

- No sabia, lo sospeche, al menos de su parte, es que ¿nunca te has dado cuenta como te mira? Dios parece un quinceañero…y bueno si tu sigues con esos dialogos en voz alta tambien entraras en esa categoría, mira Abby, no tengo idea que pasa entre ustedes dos, pero no estaria mal que si sientes algo, le des una oportunidad, él es un buen hombre, te quiere…_de verdad._


End file.
